


Mon cher Watson

by Danko_Hell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danko_Hell/pseuds/Danko_Hell
Summary: О чём боится говорить Шерлок? Какие вопросы Джон давно хочет ему задать? Как изменятся их жизни после этого разговора на кухне? И при чём здесь шкатулка «Сокровища», которую Рози нашла в спальне детектива?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 17





	Mon cher Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Mon cher Watson* (франц.) — Моя дорогая Ватсон/Мой дорогой Ватсон.  
> Манэки-нэко** — распространённая японская фигурка, часто сделанная из фарфора или керамики, которая, как полагают, приносит её владельцу удачу. Скульптура изображает кошку с поднятой вертикально лапой.

Эта история начинается со шкатулки. Точнее с Рози. Точнее с того, как Рози нашла шкатулку.

Это произошло, когда ей уже стукнуло 3 года. Были самые обыкновенные будни на Бейкер-стрит. Джон сидел за столом и во время завтрака читал утреннюю газету, что им любезно занесла миссис Хадсон. Сама же миссис Хадсон уже несколько часов как занималась хлопотами по дому, и даже хотела навести порядок в квартире своих мальчиков, но её спугнул эксперимент Шерлока. Что же до детектива, то он ещё со вчерашнего вечера увлечен расчленением и подробным изучением сороконожки, что на днях была поймана в комнате Ватсонов. А вот маленькая Ватсон как раз недавно закончила завтрак и сейчас занималась своими делами в ожидании похода в детский сад. И эти дела каким-то образом привели её в комнату Шерлока. Обычно дверь туда запиралась, так как, после переезда в квартиру ребёнка, было решено перенести некоторые вещи из гостиной и кухни в спальню, где их можно запереть от любопытной малютки. Список запертых там предметов оказался даже больше, чем Джон предполагал. Но ещё больше его удивило, что за этим «списком» тщательно следил сам детектив, порой даже споря с Джоном о том, что некоторые вещи лучше запереть от Рози.

Но сегодня, по велению случая, дверь оказалась открыта, так как не была заперта на ночь, а Холмс так и не двигался с места с прошлого вечера.

И поначалу мужчин не сильно напрягало отсутствие девочки в поле видимости — она росла очень послушным и тихим ребенком, так что её можно было оставить одну и какое-то время не переживать.

Но стоило только раздаться какому-то странному щелчку из комнаты детектива, как тот вскочил со стула и пулей унесся в свою комнату. Это, конечно, тут же всполошило Джона, и он последовал за другом. Вставший на пороге комнаты, он застал такую картину:

Рози стоит перед открытым ящиком комода, самым нижним, и заглядывает в какую-то большую шкатулку. Шерлок резко подбегает к ней, нежно, но быстро отодвигает от комода, захлопывает шкатулку на защелку и быстрым толчком задвигает ящик. Это все произошло так быстро, что Джон даже не успел понять, что это за шкатулка.

— Что это? — спросил Джон, оглядев дочь и поняв, что та в полном порядке, только слегка удивлена поведением Шерлока.  
— То, что mon cher Watson* не стоило видеть.  
— Шерлок, что это? — Джон взял дочь на руки.  
— Не важно.  
— Ты сказал, что это опасно для нее, так что это было?  
— Я вовсе не говорил, что оно опасно, просто не стоило видеть и всё.  
— Шерлок, что происходит?  
— Джон, правда, всё в порядке. Это… это просто важные для меня вещи.

Кажется, он только сейчас посмотрел Джону в глаза. Мужчина немного посомневался, но в конце концов просто кивнул и вышел из комнаты с дочерью на руках. Он спиной чувствовал напряженный взгляд соседа, а после даже услышал тяжелый вздох.

И тут в голове Джона возникла странная догадка, что Шерлоку неприятно не то, что Рози зашла без позволения в его комнату, а то, что в комнате находился Джон. За все время разговора он ни разу не обратился к девочке, чтобы прочесть ей лекцию о том, что сюда заходить нельзя, как делал обычно. Создавалось впечатление, что Шерлок оберегает ту шкатулку не столько от малютки, сколько от самого Джона.

Это породило в докторе небывалый интерес. И в то же время где-то под сердцем заскреблась обида. Шерлок столько лет нагло нарушал его личное пространство, брал его вещи без спроса или нагло копался в них прямо у Джона перед носом, а когда дело дошло до личной жизни детектива, тот резко сдал назад. Пожалуй, Джону не стоит оставлять это так.

Но сейчас главной задачей перед ним стояло отвезти дочь в сад и не опоздать на работу. Джон суматошно переодел девочку, быстро соорудил ей что-то вроде хвостика на макушке и увез в садик.

Сидя в машине, Джон то и дело поглядывал на дочь, что сидела позади на детском сидении. Утренний инцидент никак не выходил у него из головы, ему было ужасно любопытно узнать, что такого личного прячет друг.

— Доченька, а расскажи, что ты увидела в коробочке Шерлока? — решился на простой путь Ватсон.  
— Шарик, — радостно ответила девочка.  
— Шарик? Маленький?  
— Нет, воздушный, — покачала головой девочка. — Только он был плоский.

Что? Спущенный воздушный шарик? Что за…

— А там ещё что-то лежало?  
— Да, там много штучек всяких. Там был красивый такой телефончик, — улыбнулась в зеркало заднего вида девочка.  
— Ага, а что ещё? — задумчиво допытывался мужчина.  
— А ещё там была кошечка, красивая, желтенькая. У нее смешная мордочка, — и девочка изобразила руками позу манэки-нэко*.

Тут Джон решил сдаться. Что бы это ни было, пока что звучало, как странный набор предметов. Зачем Шерлоку эта кошка, он же не верит в такое. И шарик. Он не дает Джону покоя.

***

В итоге Джон за целый день так и не смог избавиться от назойливых мыслей о загадочной шкатулке друга. К обеду он выл от поломки мозга, а ближе к концу смены уже составил несколько планов, как он мог бы пробраться в комнату детектива и изучить содержимое шкатулки. И если за час до конца смены его ещё мучила совесть, то, как только часы пробили 6 вечера, та пала под натиском интереса, приправленного щепоткой мести.

Ватсон не совсем помнит, как добрался до дома, но стоило ему ступить на порог, как он моментально активировал свое солдатское спокойствие и подключил докторскую усталость.

Если что-то и изменилось в их отношениях с тех пор как Джон вернулся, так это то, что Шерлок стал более внимателен к нему и при этом не высказывал никакого возражения, когда Джон просил его заняться Рози, что, честно, было странно для Холмса.

Конечно, сразу после её появления на свет в Шерлоке что-то неуловимо изменилось, но после того, как мужчины снова начали жить вместе, это незаметное стало огромным пунктом: Шерлоку была интересна Рози. Без шуток. Он часто разговаривал с ней о разных вещах, никогда не уставал отвечать на ее вопросы «как?» и «почему?», что порой приводило его самого к недельным размышлениям и смелым экспериментам. Шерлок молчал и просто улыбался, когда Рози возвращалась из сада и буквально часами рассказывала ему какую-то глупую по сути, но действительно взволновавшую её историю. Когда она была меньше, Холмса всегда тянуло поухаживать за ней. То просил покормить из бутылочки, то умывал её, а то и с неподдельной радостью ходил с ней гулять, и они могли часами пропадать на улице. Сейчас его пыл немного поутих, и он не высказывал особой инициативы, но никогда не отказывал Джону в просьбе о помощи с дочерью.

Чем Джон, как бы гнусно это ни было, собирался воспользоваться.

Конечно, в их с Шерлоком отношениях изменилось не только это. Ватсон даже не сразу это заметил, но после случая с Калвертоном, наконец, спало напряжение, что сковывало их обоих ещё с самого возвращения Шерлока с «миссии» (один из примеров, это их договоренность перестать называть тот кошмар «смертью», хотя мысленно Джон не перестал). Стоило ему снова поселиться на Бейкер-стрит, как он вдруг почувствовал, что вернулся на несколько лет назад, когда были только он, Шерлок и их невероятная дружба. Разве что теперь с ними была Рози.

А еще Джон перестал увлекаться заигрываниями. Не то чтобы он списал себя со счетов, нет. Дело скорее в скуке, что накатывала на него каждый раз, стоило задуматься о свидании с малознакомой женщиной. Потому каждый раз это был выбор в пользу ужина дома или в ресторане с Шерлоком и Рози. Что же до самого детектива, то у него появилась усиленная тяга к прикосновениям. Он радостно улыбался, когда Джон случайно или специально прикасался к нему, а порой и сам стремился как-то коснуться Джона. Будь то случайное касание во время передачи предмета, или похлопывание по плечу, чтобы Джон перестал спать в кресле и шел в кровать, или же то, как спокойно он принимал, когда Джон изредка теребил его волосы. Это вошло в некую привычку. Если Шерлок впадал в раздумье или был занят до обездвиживания, а у Джона было хорошее настроение, он слегка взлохмачивал и без того непослушные кудри друга и продолжал заниматься своими делами. И разговоры. Они стали происходить гораздо чаще, да к тому же на более личные темы. Как-то раз Джон провел целый вечер выслушивая жалобы мужчины на своего брата в прошлом, сейчас, да ещё и на обозримое будущее. Такие откровения были в новинку для их отношений, но тем не менее отлично вписались в их жизнь.

Иногда Джон задумывался о том, что чувствует по отношению к Шерлоку. Он давно признал, что тот его лучший друг, и даже события последних лет не изменили этого, но иногда ему казалось, что он чувствует к этому гению нечто большее. Их с Шерлоком отношения с самого их знакомства были необъяснимыми, потому как редко дружба начинается с того, что ты убил ради кого-то человека. Но у них все так и было, и до сих пор Джон даже не отдавал себе отчета в том, насколько уникальны их с Шерлоком взаимоотношения. Или что это там у них. И если раньше он волновался только на свой счет, то последнее время перестал знать, чего стоит ждать от Холмса. Тот раскрывался со скоростью света, и Джон всё боялся, что не успевает за ним, а потому что-то упускает. И с каждым днём ощущение собственной тупости всё сильнее сжимало голову Джона в тиски, потому сейчас он уже был готов на всё, лишь бы хоть как-то прояснить отношения между ними. Да и Шерлок ситуации никак не помогал.

Если до этого он стремительно сближался с Джоном, то последние пару месяцев то и дело злился на него по мелочам, стал иногда щетиниться на прикосновения, а порою сам дарил их выше меры. Он стал реже разговаривать с Джоном на тему эмоций, стараясь уходить в бытовые темы. Да и в целом его общение казалось более холодным, чем буквально несколько месяцев назад. Шерлока бросало от холодного соседа до нежного лучшего друга, и Джон уже начинал переживать за состояние товарища.

— Привет, — с порога устало поздоровался Джон. Шерлок тут же поднял голову от газеты, которую читал, и посмотрел на Джона своим пристальным изучающим взглядом.  
— Привет. Тяжелый день.

Не вопрос, а факт. Что же, Джону не приходилось особо врать об этом, день был действительно кошмарным в плане работы. Единственная причина, почему он ещё не плюхнулся на диван, это жгучее любопытство.

— Ещё как, но я бы не хотел об этом говорить, — поморщился доктор. — Я, наконец, дома и хочу просто отдохнуть.  
— Чай? — тут же, почти перебивая его, спросил Шерлок. Джон мысленно буркнул, а на деле же просто вздохнул.  
— Сейчас, — кивнул он и, вяло потягиваясь, прошел на кухню.

Но стоило ему взять чайник, как длинные и крепкие руки перехватили его собственные и отобрали кухонную утварь.

— Что? О, Шерлок, если ты снова оставил что-то жуткое в нашем чайнике, то, клянусь Богом…  
— Что за чушь, Джон. Во-первых, Бога нет. А во-вторых, я предложил приготовить тебе чай, а не попросил его у тебя.  
— Но, Шерлок, не ты делаешь чай, — удивлённо уставился он на друга.

Он переиграл? Он правда выглядит ТАК ужасно, что Шерлок Холмс хочет приготовить ему чай? О, пожалуйста, пусть это не обернется очередной попыткой накачать Джона чем-то. Воспоминания о Баскервиле до сих пор вызывают неприятные чувства в глубине души. А ещё Шерлок так и не объяснил, когда это Джон успел «потерять» целый вторник.

— Ты устал и хочешь отдохнуть, так что такого в том, что я хочу угостить тебя чаем?  
— Я пью без сахара, — решился намекнуть Джон.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Я прекрасно знаю это, всегда знал. Без сахара и без молока, заварки на четверть кружки, не разбавлять, — перечислил Холмс.  
— О, — только и смог выдавить из себя Джон. И тут же совесть в нем поднялась с новыми силами. После такого ему снова казалось просто бешеной его идея залезть в личные вещи друга. Хотя, конечно, когда того требовало дело, Джону приходилось тайно, насколько это вообще возможно, копаться в вещах товарища, но сейчас ситуация была совершенно иной.

Когда чай был готов и доставлен к Джону в кресло, тот смущённо поблагодарил Шерлока и взялся за напиток. Почти неотличим от того, что делает он сам. Разница лишь в том, что Джон знал, что чай не его.

— Это вкусно, — признался он, уже с удовольствием потягивая горячий напиток.  
— Я рад, — слегка растерянно ответил Холмс.  
— Что-то стряслось?

Шерлок поднял на него взгляд. Он не был изучающим или холодным, это был просто Шерлок.

— Ничего такого, что стоило бы внимания, — покивал он, после чего снова вернулся к газете.

Через полчаса Джон проиграл во внутреннем споре с совестью и передумал залезать в ящик друга, по крайней мере сегодня. Даже если затея с чаем была ловушкой, все равно для Шерлока это было чудом, и Джон хотел по-своему поблагодарить его за это. А если не надо залезать, то и нет необходимости отвлекать друга на Рози, потому Ватсон молча поднялся из кресла и снял с вешалки куртку.

— Что ты делаешь? — раздался шелест газеты и возмущенный голос позади.  
— Иду за Рози, что же ещё.  
— У тебя был тяжелый день, ты устал. Оставайся и отдыхай, я заберу её вместо тебя.  
— О, не стоит. Я уже вполне отдохнул, так что схожу сам.  
— Исключено. По тебе видно, что день был ужасным, так что расслабься.

Это весьма удивило Джона. Не то чтобы Шерлок не был против сходить за Рози и раньше, но ещё никогда он не спорил, если Джон останавливал его.

— Шерлок, я правда в порядке. Ты же искал дело, так что не отвлекайся, — Ватсон начинал немного нервничать, потому решил отступать к двери.  
— Джон, — Шерлок крепко схватил его за плечи и заставил сделать обратно шаг вперёд. — Ты обязан остаться дома.

Тут Джон совсем растерялся. Шерлок выглядел так… уязвимо. Он как будто молил Джона остаться дома и позволить Шерлоку помочь. Казалось, что для него самого почему-то ужасно важно, чтобы Джон послушался его, потому тот не стал более сопротивляться.

— Шерлок, что происходит?  
— Ничего, а что?  
— Ватиканская камея? — весь подобрался Ватсон.  
— Ох, Джон, нет, всё в порядке! — всплеснул руками Холмс и принялся мерить шагами комнату. — Почему обязательно должно что-то случиться, чтобы ты просто остался дома и отдохнул?

Джон тут же расслабился.

— Ладно, хорошо, как скажешь. Тогда, если ты правда не против, не мог бы ты забрать Рози из садика? — сдался он.

Губы Шерлока тронула робкая улыбка, и он сдержанно кивнул.

Быстро собравшись, Холмс словно пуля вылетел из квартиры, так что даже не попрощался. Джон растерянно поглядел ему вслед и решил переодеться в более домашнюю одежду, раз уже не нужно никуда идти. Когда он спустился вниз, то включил телевизор и хотел насладиться повтором Бонда, как вдруг получил сообщение.

«Молоко закончилось. Мы с mon cher Watson зайдём в магазин, не жди нас скоро. ШХ.»

И тут в Джоне неожиданно проснулся интерес. Он старался не акцентировать на этом внимание, но если подумать, то с момента переезда Шерлок при любой удобной возможности называет Рози «Mon cher Watson». Конечно, он объяснял, что это самое приемлемое милое прозвище для ребёнка, которое он готов произносить, но. Почему же он настолько часто его использует? Это большая редкость, когда Шерлок называет имя девочки. Ему оно не нравится? А может ему не нравится она? А может ли быть, что он на самом деле недолюбливает Рози, и потому так остро отреагировал на утренний инцидент? Кстати об этом…

Джон не помнил ничего о том, что такое совесть и что она у него есть, даже после всего, что друг для него сделал. Шерлок все равно по какой-то магической причине отважился сходить в магазин (ещё одна пугающая странность за сегодня), так что у Джона будет достаточно времени чтобы проверить содержимое шкатулки и избавиться от улик.

Для начала, понадобятся отмычки, они должны быть в кухонном ящике. Пройдя на кухню, Джон удивлённо охнул. На кухонном столе лежал набор отмычек Шерлока, его личный, с которым он никогда не расставался. По спине сразу пробежали мурашки, что Холмс совершил большую ошибку, так опрометчиво забыв их, ведь с их работой никогда не знаешь, когда понадобятся эти инструменты.

Но раз уж так вышло, Джон решил не заморачиваться и взять их. Следующей преградой была дверь в комнату Шерлока, которая… Была в торопях оставлена им открытой нараспашку. Это бы напугало Джона, не допусти утром Шерлок ту же самую ошибку. Хотя его волновало то, что друг из неё ничего не извлек.

Пройдя внутрь, Джон мельком осмотрелся и быстро приблизился к комоду. Уверенно выдвинув нижний ящик, Джон Ватсон столкнулся лицом к лицу с загадочной шкатулкой, которая, кстати, оказалась подписана. «Сокровища» — гласила выжженная на дереве крышки надпись. Почему-то тут же вспомнились слова Майкрофта о том, что в детстве его брат мечтал стать пиратом. Может ли это быть старинной сокровищницей маленького Шерлока?

Совесть последний раз пискнула, перед тем как Джон уверенно нажал на механизмы по обеим сторонам крышки, чтобы открыть шкатулку.

Ад не разверзся, и небесный луч не пал на неё, а потому Джон ощутил некоторую легкость, после того как ему предстало содержимое этой пародии на ящик Пандоры.

Ватсон принялся с интересом осматривать внутренности шкатулки. Всё как и говорила дочка, внутри оказалось много всяких непонятных штуковин. Вот например тот самый спущенный шарик. Джон достал его, чтобы рассмотреть. К его удивлению, на обратной стороне оказался рисунок, который сам же Джон и сделал. Это был тот самый прототип Джона или ненавистное Шерлоком «Джон 2.0», которым шарик как-то в шутку назвал Лестрейд.

Как странно, зачем бы Шерлоку хранить этот шарик? Может, он иногда снова надувает его, чтобы заменить собеседника, пока Джон на работе. Если это так, то Джон бы отдал премию и зарплату заодно, лишь бы увидеть это своими глазами. Посмеявшись и отложив шарик, он продолжил изучение шкатулки.

Следующей на глаза попалась кошка, о которой говорила ему Рози. Действительно, это была кошка удачи из китайского магазинчика. Помнится, Шерлок приволок её на следующий день после завершения дела «Слепой банкир». Джон ещё удивился, зачем она ему, на что Шерлок просто гордо промолчал. Джон был уверен, что тот её давно кому-то подарил, ведь продавщица говорила, что такой подарок многим придется по душе, особенно женщине. Однако вот она, лежит в шкатулке Шерлока и не похоже, что ждёт своего часа.

Поставив кошку рядом, Джон продолжил изучать содержимое шкатулки.

Следующей он заметил насадку на его старую трость. Вот это уже было странно. Джон не мог найти её с самого происшествия с Калвертоном. Он очень долго искал, даже возвращался в ту палату, чтобы посмотреть, где он мог её обронить. Шерлок уверял его, что понятия не имеет, куда Джон подевал насадку, но она что, все это время была здесь? Ох, вот уж только за это Ватсон бы мог знатно поругаться с другом. Он часами переворачивал вверх дном Бейкер-стрит, злополучную палату и свой старый дом, но так и не нашел её. Хотя трость не стал выкидывать в надежде когда-нибудь найти насадку и вернуть этому потрясающему подслушивающему устройству надлежащий вид. Когда Шерлок вернётся, Джону определённо придётся с ним это обсудить. Может поэтому он и не желал, чтобы шкатулку видели? Остаётся надеяться, что это не был эксперимент, вроде «Через какое время Джон сдастся и перестанет искать».

Отложив насадку на видное место, Джон снова опустил взгляд в шкатулку. И сразу после достал из неё белый диск в прозрачном пластмассовом чехле. Поначалу он подумал о дисках Мэри, но они все были у Джона, к тому же на этом не было надписей. Может ли это быть какое-то тайное послание от неё?

Распираемый любопытством, Джон вернулся в гостиную и вставил диск в ноутбук. Открыв файл, он расслабленно выдохнул, а потом тут же сжал кулаки. Это была полная запись поздравления с днём рождения от Шерлока Джону. Та самая, о которой он узнал, когда Шерлок был на «миссии». Джон решил не тратить время на пересмотр, потому вынул диск и вернулся в комнату соседа, к шкатулке. Все равно у него в тумбочке лежит точно такой же.

Под диском лежал заламинированный документ. Достав его, Джон пробежался глазами по содержанию. Удивительно, оказалось, что Шерлоку дали подтвержденный документ, что с него снимают вину за убийство Магнуссена, отменяют его ссылку в неизвестное, но смертельное направление и призывают не покидать Лондон до выяснения, как Мориарти мог вернуться. Странно, что Джон не знал об этом документе. Определённо, это стало последней точкой в спасении Шерлока от того ужасного полёта в один конец.

Осторожно отложив документ, Джон продолжил обыск. Следующей находкой оказались какие-то карточки с текстом. Джон моментально узнал быстрый, но ровный почерк друга. Достав их из коробки и прочитав несколько первых, Джон понял, что это те самые карточки, которые Шерлок заготавливал на свадьбу Ватсона. Правда, сейчас колода была явно поменьше, чем тогда. Где же ещё часть?

Надеясь найти оставшиеся бумажки, Джон снова заглянул в шкатулку. Там оставался очень хорошо знакомый Джону блокнот. Он был небольшой, но объёмный. Картонная обложка по обеим сторонам знатно истерлась, а в одном из углов был виден след пережитого попадания под дождь. Это был старый, самый первый блокнот, в который Джон стал записывать детали из дел или какие-то меткие фразы Шерлока, чтобы потом вставить их в рассказы в блоге. Этот блокнот многое пережил, но кончился ещё до «Большой игры». Джон был абсолютно уверен, что выкинул его, когда обзавелся новым. Может, Шерлок пожалел его? Хотя до сегодняшнего утра Джон был уверен, что Шерлок не тот, кто привязывается к вещам.

Джон хотел уже было начать складывать вещи обратно в коробку, как чуть не выронил блокнот из рук. На дне шкатулки лежал телефон в розовом чехле с треснутым экраном. Не нужно было иметь большого ума, чтобы понять, что это был тот самый телефон, который прислал Холмсу Мориарти. Джон знал, что после закрытия дела и возвращения с «миссии» Шерлок получил на руки все улики по делу Мориарти, но он никак не ожидал, что Шерлок решит сохранить телефон. Для Джона этот аппарат был адовой игрушкой. Всё время, что Шерлок его использовал, он так и боялся, что однажды раздастся тот самый звонок с того самого страшного номера, и скучающий злодей-консультант снова втянет их в какой-то кошмар. Так вот о каком телефончике говорила Рози… Теперь, зная что эта дрянь находится в доме, Джону было не по себе оставаться на Бейкер-стрит.

Шокированный последней находкой, Джон ужасно пожалел о том, что решился влезть в эту чёртову шкатулку. Он заглянул в неё, чтобы убедиться, что все проверил, и заметил ещё кое-что. Внутри всё было обтянуто чёрным бархатом, а потому Джон чуть не упустил ещё одну вещицу. Маленькую бархатную коробочку чёрного цвета, но не совсем такого, как обивка шкатулки. Достав её, Джон вдруг ощутил прилив стыда за вторжение в личное пространство друга. Это была коробочка для украшений. Конечно, возможно там был его детский крестик, потому как Холмс признавался, что его хотели крестить, но передумали в последний момент, а крестик уже был куплен. Возможно, что в коробочке лежали какие-нибудь запонки, что были особенно дороги мужчине, раз он хранил их отдельно от остальных. Может быть там какой-то драгоценный кулон, полученный в благодарность от клиента. А возможно, что в этой коробочке лежит обручальное кольцо, то самое, каким друг делал фальшивое предложение Джанин.

Даже ни на секунду не задумываясь, Джон приказал себе ни в коем случае не открывать коробочку и прямо сейчас закончить весь этот проклятый обыск.

Он быстро сложил вещи обратно, закрыл шкатулку и задвинул ящик. Даже не стал оставлять насадку от трости при себе, Джону та всё равно больше не нужна. Одно только теперь мучило его: почему эта странная коллекция лежит у Шерлока в шкатулке с надписью «Сокровища»? Что же это за сокровища такие? Просто же бездумный набор предметов, нет? Причем набор довольно необычный и сомнительный.

Не исключено, конечно, что это рандомная коробка, на которой ещё на производстве было выжжено «Сокровища», но Шерлок всегда был упрям в сфере символизма, и это было не в его стиле, сложить эти странные вещи именно в такую коробку. К тому же детектив привык подписывать свои запечатанные принадлежности, чтобы не засорять Чертоги памятью о том, что в какой коробке.

Глянув на часы, Джон понял, что Шерлока с дочерью нет уже около получаса, хотя что садик, что магазин находились буквально на соседней улице. И тут негодование в Ватсоне стихло, смещенное тревогой. Быстро набрав номер, Джон стал ждать.

Благо, Шерлок ответил почти сразу, даже слишком быстро.

— Джон, всё хорошо.

Это было плохим началом разговора.

— Что произошло?  
— Нет, Джон, всё правда хорошо, мы гуляем, — Холмс сейчас закатил глаза, судя по вздоху.  
— Что значит «гуляете»?  
— Джон, то и значит. Мы в парке, mon cher Watson рядом со мной, кормит голубей хлебом, — обрисовал ситуацию тот.  
— Я думаю, вам пора заканчивать прогулку. Идите домой, пора ужинать, — потер переносицу Джон.

Что-то точно происходит. С какого перепуга Шерлок решил переместиться с соседней улицы на несколько километров от дома, а именно там был самый ближайший парк, так ещё и с Рози, так ещё и с продуктами.

Пока незадачливый сосед с дочерью возвращались, Джон подготовил всё для ужина. Когда он поставил первую тарелку в микроволновку, на лестнице раздались шаги. Через несколько секунд в квартиру вошли Шерлок с Рози.

В первую очередь Джона удивило наличие двух огромных пакетов с продуктами в руках друга.

— Шерлок, что это? Зачем столько еды? Ты… Зачем ты купил четыре пачки молока? Мы столько не пьем, оно же испортится, — недоумевал Ватсон, пока выкладывал продукты из пакетов.

Помимо молока здесь было два вида хлеба, пять баночек с разными джемами, три упаковки любимого чая Джона, леденцы и шоколадки, которые явно выпросила Рози, и несколько баночек со специями. Очень, очень странный список покупок, особенно для Шерлока. Уже бывало, что он ходил в магазин, но обычно за тем, что нужно только ему. Здесь же было всё, что ел в основном Джон.

— Я вычислил, что выпиваю одну пачку за три дня. А если по утрам mon cher Watson ест хлопья, то пачка уходит за один с половиной. Опираясь на это, я купил сразу четыре пачки, чтобы тебе какое-то время не пришлось заходить после работы в магазин, — вышел из спальни в домашнем халате Холмс.  
— Ага, — кивнул Джон, абсолютно растерянный таким поступком друга. — Ладно. Понял.

Шерлок кинул на него прищуренный взгляд и сел за стол. Джон вдруг опомнился.

— Шерлок, честно, спасибо тебе. За всё. И за Рози, и за магазин, и даже за 4 пачки молока. Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — искренне поблагодарил он.  
— Брось, я всегда рад помочь тебе, — тихо проговорил Шерлок, и Джон заметил, как уголки его губ слегка дрогнули в слабой улыбке.

Джон не стал спорить, хотя явно выиграл бы. Вместо это он отправился помочь Рози умыться после садика, чтобы чистой сесть за стол. Когда он с дочерью вернулся на кухню, то обнаружил, что все блюда разогреты и лишь ждут, чтобы к ним приступили. Шерлок и тут ему помог. Ватсон был искренне благодарен ему, но ещё никогда не случалось, чтобы Шерлок проявлял столько заботы о ком-либо. Даже когда Джон сильно заболел после вынужденного купания в Темзе в октябре, Шерлок был рядом, но в умеренном количестве. Сейчас же он был везде и делал всё, чтобы… Чтобы что? Помочь Джону? Усыпить его бдительность? Задобрить его? Выпросить в обмен на эту помощь какую-то гадкую услугу? И хотелось бы думать, что такого не может быть, но речь ведь идёт о Шерлоке Холмсе.

Шерлок первый закончил со своей порцией, не доев её, и уверенно вышел из-за стола. У Джона не было ни сил ни желания спорить и уговаривать этого гада доесть, так что он просто проводил его взглядом. Когда же нормальный ужин был завершен, Розамунд получила от отца разрешение посмотреть в гостиной телевизор, так что туда девочка и отправилась. Сам же Джон задержался на кухне за задумчивым приемом чая. Поначалу он не думал о чем-то определенном, но в один момент заметил, что все его мысли крутятся вокруг маленькой бархатной коробочки. Что если там действительно лежит кольцо, которое должна была надеть на палец Джанин? Шерлок никогда не рассказывал, что случилось между ними после его предложения, но почему-то она пропала из его жизни так же неожиданно для Джона, как появилась. И если сейчас это кольцо лежит в шкатулке «Сокровища» не случайно, значит ли это, что Шерлок вовсе не врал, когда делал ей предложение. Конечно, он объяснял Джону, что связался с ней ради доступа в офис Магнуссена, но Ватсон хорошо знал его. Он совсем иначе притворяется, когда ему что-то нужно. Джон видел все его притворные лица, и когда Холмс говорил с Джанин, лжи там не было. И Джон бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не почувствовал укол ревности, когда увидел то кольцо. Холмс столько времени заверял, что его ничто, кроме работы, не интересует, а потом вот так ни с того ни с сего сделал предложение женщине, о которой Джон знал всего несколько дней.

Моментом, когда бывший военный осознал ход своих мыслей, было появление друга на кухне. В гостиной на кресле Шерлока сидела Рози и смотрела Рапунцель, когда в дверном проеме появился сам Холмс. Он медленно прикрыл за собой дверь, словно боялся кого-то спугнуть. После он также прикрыл дверь на лестничную клетку. Джон проводил взглядом, как Шерлок делает несколько задумчивых кругов перед столом, а потом, словно решившись на что-то, неуверенно, но быстро садится на стул напротив Джона.

Ватсон с интересом наблюдал за соседом.

— Ну?  
— Что? — всё ещё с кружкой в руках, поинтересовался доктор.  
— Ты изучал содержимое шкатулки, — Холмс шёл напролом.

Джон неловко откашлялся и поставил кружку на стол.

— Да.

На кухне воцарилось молчание. Джон смотрел на Шерлока и не понимал, что делать дальше, а Холмс нетерпеливо стучал пальцами обеих рук по столу. Конечно, ранее Джон собирался выведать всё о шкатулке, но теперь, изучив её содержимое, он испытывал только жгучий стыд перед другом, и даже считал себя не в праве узнавать что-то большее.

— Я… — Шерлок прочистил горло и неловко поёрзал на стуле. — Когда ты собираешься съехать?

Этот вопрос так озадачил Джона, что на мгновение он вообще перестал понимать реальность ли это или какой-то бредовый сон.

— Я должен съехать? — удивился Ватсон.

Шерлок молчал, только слегка нахмурился, словно думал над чем-то сложным.

— Шерлок, ты хочешь, чтобы я съехал? — уточнил Джон.  
— Что за бред, Джон, конечно нет, — брезгливо махнул рукой тот.  
— Тогда объясни мне, почему я должен съехать? Насколько я помню, я внёс свою квартирную плату всего неделю назад, — Джон был окончательно растерян.

Шерлок молчал довольно долго. Он молчал и смотрел. Смотрел на Джона так, словно тот разорвал все шаблоны жизни и не объяснил как. Словно тот в секунду стал величайшим злодеем Лондона, и сейчас настало время их с Шерлоком умственной дуэли. Только вот Ватсон совершенно не был к ней готов.

— Но разве ты… не хочешь съехать? — напряженным голосом спросил Холмс.

Джон похлопал на него глазами.

— Что? С чего бы мне..? Нет, я вовсе не собирался съезжать, и никак этого не хотел, — он покачал головой.  
— Но?  
— Господи, Шерлок, я не собираюсь съезжать, по крайней мере пока ты мне не объяснишь, почему решил, что я хочу этого, — сложил руки на груди Ватсон.  
— Ты изучил содержимое шкатулки, — удивительно, но повторился друг.  
— Да, Шерлок, я сделал это, — грубовато ответил Джон, но он просто совершенно не понимает, во что играет этот Холмс.  
— Значит ты знаешь обо всем, что в ней лежит.  
— Потрясающее проявление дедукции, — в этот момент Джона прошибает горячим стыдом, и он начинает понимать, к чему тот клонит. — Прости, я очень груб. Слушай, я правда не хотел лезть в твои личные вещи, но меня взволновала эта коробка. Ты так уверенно говорил, что Рози не стоит её видеть, я забеспокоился, нет ли там чего опасного, хоть ты и уверял меня в обратном, — и это даже не было ложью, ведь утром он правда размышлял ещё в таком ключе.  
— Я знаю это, Джон.  
— Прости, что я нарушил твоё личное пространство и так по-хамски влез в твои дела, я просто…  
— Джон, ты и раньше копался в моих вещах, даже в нижнем белье, например, когда искал стащенную улику, но ещё никогда ты так не трясся из-за этого, — перебил его Шерлок.  
— Ну, а ты ещё никогда не выгонял меня из квартиры за это, — он пожал плечами.  
— Я не выгоняю тебя, ни за что на свете! — всплеснул руками тот.  
— Тогда объясни мне.

Шерлок прикладывает руки к подбородку в своем привычном жесте и долго смотрит на своего собеседника.

— Сегодня утром твоя дочь обнаружила в моей комнате шкатулку, которую я хранил в тайне от тебя с самого твоего первого заселения. Естественно, как и у неё к запертой комнате, у тебя возник вполне здоровый интерес к этой шкатулке, особенно после того, что я в момент паники ляпнул, — тут Джон не мог не перебить его.  
— Ты паниковал?

Шерлок умолк и отвел взгляд.

— И из-за этой паники мне не удалось придумать ничего лучше, чем быстро скрыть правду её частицей.  
— Это действительно дорогие тебе вещи, — Ватсон кивнул.  
— Джон, это просто вещи, — снова взглянул на него Шерлок.  
— Не согласен.  
— Они лишь куча предметов, — уверял тот.  
— Куча предметов в шкатулке «Сокровища», — хмыкнул Джон.

Холмс умолк, снова что-то обдумывая. Они сидели так несколько минут, пока Шерлок, наконец, не шелохнулся, глубоко вздохнув.

— Дай мне минуту, — тихо попросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, ушёл в свою спальню. Сквозь звуки мультфильма из гостиной, Джон не слышал, чем там занимается Шерлок. Он даже не успевает начать волноваться, так как тот быстро возвращается на кухню. Но вот тогда-то паника в Джоне и подскакивает до самого подбородка. Он несёт сюда эту шкатулку, и Джон совершенно не представляет зачем.

Поставив её на свободный от химикатов стол, детектив открывает крышку и смотрит на него своим сверлящим взглядом.

— Ты точно всё осмотрел?

Джон теряется.

— А ты хочешь восполнить какие-то пробелы? — в панике усмехнулся он.  
— Именно. Ты явно ничего не понял или что-то упустил, так что придётся тебе объяснить.

Сказав это, Шерлок запустил руки в шкатулку и собрался достать первый предмет, но Джон успел схватить его за руку и остановить.

— Шерлок, это твоя личная жизнь и ты не должен мне о ней докладывать, — Джон смотрел на него с сожалением.  
— Нет, должен, — кивнул Холмс.  
— Шерлок, нет же. Это не имеет ко мне никакого отношения, и мне ужасно жаль, что я нарушил твоё личное пространство. Давай мы просто забудем о том, что сегодня произошло. Ну или я могу как-нибудь загладить свою вину? — встал со стула, все ещё держа соседа за руку, Ватсон.  
— Ты не понял, ты совершенно ничего не понял, — разочарованно простонал Шерлок. — Это имеет к тебе отношение, Джон, самое что ни на есть прямое. И раз ты сам этого не понял, мне придется тебе объяснить.

Доктор застыл с приоткрытым ртом. Шерлок сверлил его своим упрямым взглядом. Джону понадобилось время, чтобы прийти в себя. Он отпустил друга и опустил руки по швам.

— Ты специально сделал всё так, чтобы я осмотрел её, — вдруг дошло до него.  
— Так и есть, но, очевидно, этого мало, — огрызнулся Шерлок, опустив глаза в шкатулку.

Почти тут же он достал из неё сдутый воздушный шарик и протянул его Джону. Но тот упрямо не поднимал рук и смотрел то на шарик, то на Шерлока.

— Пожалуйста, Джон, я пытаюсь объясниться, но это тяжело. Помоги мне, — он настойчиво протянул ему шарик.

Джон почти сразу смягчился и неуверенно забрал предмет из рук Холмса. Он посмотрел на шарик. Почему-то сейчас он казался не таким знакомым, как днём или когда-либо до этого. Словно Джон смотрел на него другим взглядом, не своим.

— Замена, которую ты сделал, чтобы не проводить со мной много времени, — начал Шерлок и тут же запнулся, столкнувшись в недовольным взглядом Джона.  
— Шерлок, это была шутка, я вовсе не для этого сделал его.  
— Да, то есть, так ты видишь его. Но дай мне объяснить, как его вижу я. Как я это, ну… чувствую.

Джон постарался успокоиться и согласно кивнул.

— Так вот, твоя замена, созданная твоими же руками. Как ты его назвал, «Заместитель».  
— «Джон 2.0», — не удержался доктор и слегка прокашлялся, говоря это.

Шерлок сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— Прости, но это правда удачное имя, учитывая, что ты действительно не видел разницы, — поднял руки в знак поражения Джон.  
— Но я видел. Да, может быть я не заметил твоё отсутствие, или то, что полдня там висел этот шарик. Может быть я разговаривал с ним, приняв его за тебя. Но это не значит, что когда я обнаружил подмену, мне было плевать.

Джон неверяще выгнул брови.

— Я сказал тебе тогда и скажу ещё раз, я весьма ценю твоё участие в расследованиях. Мне приятно, что ты сопровождаешь меня на дела и помогаешь в решении загадок. Ты уже и сам стал весьма хорош в дедукции, так что мне приходится каждый год отмечать собственный день рождения.

Джон правда хотел бы перебить его и вставить колкость, но его паника постепенно утихала, так что он старался держать себя в руках и не выдавать сумбурных комментариев.

— Так что, когда я узнал, что тебе наскучило проводить со мной время, я был весьма… огорчен. Мне казалось, что тебе самому это нравилось, но я ошибался.  
— Нет, погоди, — решился вставить слово Джон. — Мне тоже нравится твоя работа и я рад, что приношу пользу, но тот период был сумасшедшим. Ты же вообще не отдыхал. Всё время в делах. Не успевал закончить одно, как тут же брался за другое. Я не ты, я не справлялся, да ещё и Рози была совсем маленькой. Мне нужен был обычный человеческий отдых, так что пришлось улизнуть. Но я вовсе не собирался бросать тебя. И мне уж точно не было скучно с тобой.  
— Как ты можешь помнить, весь Лондон считал, что Мориарти вернулся из мира мёртвых, я должен был быть готов ко всему, потому брался за любое подозрительное дело, а их у народа появилось много после того эфира.  
— Я знаю, но я же сказал, я не…  
— Я услышал тебя, — прервал его друг. — Я просто говорю, как видел это тогда. Сейчас это уже не имеет значения.  
— Я не согласен. Это твои чувства, Шерлок. Нельзя на них забивать. Я не хотел причинять тебе боль, — положил шарик на стол Джон, при этом не сводя с Шерлока взгляда.

Шерлок помолчал, задумчиво глядя в шкатулку.

— Мне не было больно, Джон, вовсе нет… Не тогда, — поднял на него глаза Холмс.

Джон вздрогнул. Неужели вся шкатулка заполнена тем, что напоминало Шерлоку о боли, что причинил ему Джон. Потому как если взглянуть на все эти вещи, то Джон и не подозревал, что так много раз ранил его.

— Прекрати думать, всё равно ты делаешь неправильные выводы, — вздохнул Холмс. — Подытожу: этот шарик дал мне понять, что когда у тебя появилась семья, у тебя стало недоставать сил на меня. Это не боль, это реальность, и я должен был понять её раньше, до появления этого, — небрежный взмах рукой на шарик. — Но тогда же я понял, что ты не собираешься «забить» на меня. Ты сделал его, чтобы у меня была компания. И ты действительно сделал из шарика себя, чтобы я не чувствовал себя одиноко с надутой болванкой. И за это я благодарен тебе.  
— Мне кажется, что я только ещё больше запутался, — приложил руку ко лбу Джон.  
— Ничего страшного, это только первый предмет.

Шерлок достал из шкатулки кошку и поставил её на стол возле шарика.

— «Слепой банкир».  
— Я думал, тебе не нравятся мои названия, — напряженно усмехнулся Джон.  
— Я врал, — пожал плечами детектив.

Сказать, что Джон был искренне удивлен — ничего не сказать.

— Продавщица была права. Она понравилась, — Шерлок провёл по голове статуэтки пальцами, словно погладил ее.  
— Кому? — поинетерсовался Джон.  
— Тебе.

Джон моргнул. Потом снова. И ещё разок.

— Ты поставил её на камин сразу после того, как я принес её. И выставлял её туда на каждый праздник, даже если мы таковой не отмечали. Правда, после переезда ты забыл о ней, и она так и пылилась в шкафу, пока я не вернулся.  
— Ну, она казалась мне красивой, а потом не хотелось тащить за собой прошлое. Но постой, продавщица разве не говорила, что это понравится твоей жене? — растерялся Ватсон.  
— Говорила, — кивнул Шерлок, не отрывая от статуэтки глаз с тех пор, как достал её.

Джон ещё немного помолчал. Он переставал понимать смысл слов друга и явно где-то упустил суть разговора.

— Я не понимаю, — снова заявил Джон, сжав кулаки.  
— Ещё пока нет, но ты на верном пути, — так и не поднял глаз тот, сразу перейдя к следующему предмету.

Достав ручку от трости, Шерлок пару раз повертел её в руке и протянул Джону. Тот машинально взял её.

— Ты пришёл тогда, чтобы спасти меня. Было ли это твоим собственным желанием или ты сделал так только из-за слов Мэри, но ты всё же пришёл. И сейчас я стою тут перед тобой живой и невредимый. Я даже сумел частично восстановить работу почек после тех наркотиков, — нервно пробежал пальцами по краю коробки Шерлок. — Ты ненавидел меня, это понятно, и ты пришёл. Успел как раз вовремя, чтобы сохранить мне жизнь. Я безмерно благодарен тебе за это.

Джон слегка растрогался и потому предпочитал смотреть на ручку в руке, а не на друга.

— Думаю, раз прошло уже достаточно много времени, я должен признаться, что не был уверен, сработает ли это.  
— Что «это»? — поинетерсовался Джон.  
— Да всё. Я не был уверен, решишься ли ты принести свою трость в палату. И я абсолютно не представлял, как ты поймешь, что нужен мне. Честно говоря, я не думал, что ты узнаешь о том послании Мэри. Но какова вероятность, что ты найдешь его. Что ты вообще будешь возвращаться на Бейкер-стрит. Так что в общем и целом я шёл на верную смерть. Не от наркотиков, так от удушья.

Джон во все глаза уставился на друга. Почему-то ужасно захотелось врезать ему, заставить замолчать. Но вместо этого капитан Джон Ватсон собрался с мыслями и нахмурился.

— Не смей так говорить. Не смей признаваться мне, что не знал, выживешь ли лишь из-за того, приду ли я на помощь. Потому что это слишком, Шерлок. Я правда ненавидел тебя, но мало того, что ты сделал это всё для меня, так ты ещё и позволял мне ошибиться и порушить все твои планы. Шерлок, ты бы умер. Ты знал это. У тебя должен был быть запасной вариант, — настаивал Джон.  
— В трезвом уме я был слишком самонадеян, поверил, что всё зависит от меня одного и потому просчитывал и предугадывал все действиях доступных мне людей. А в наркотическом угаре был слишком нестабилен. Только тогда я начал осознавать, что план на троечку из десяти, но мой пропитанный наркотой мозг уже не мог выдать ничего лучше того, что было.  
— Ты идиот, — на полном серьёзе заявил Джон.  
— О, а мне казалось, что мы выяснили это в первый же день, — криво усмехнулся Шерлок, кажется, пытаясь немного разрядить обстановку.  
— Шерлок, ты не должен был жертвовать собой только чтобы я вышел из депрессии, люди могут жить с ней десятилетиями, — продолжал возмущаться доктор.  
— Это не жизнь, Джон, кому как не тебе знать, — быстро кинутый взгляд в сторону гостиной, намекающий на тогдашнюю ситуацию с Рози, кольнул Джона в самое сердце. — Да и к тому же, ты ненавидел меня, что ещё мне оставалось делать?  
— Жить дальше, удалив всё лишнее, — предположил Ватсон.  
— Джон, если ты правда думаешь, что я хоть когда-нибудь удалю хоть что-то связанное с тобой, то ты явно недооцениваешь масштаб проблемы, — фыркнул и закатил глаза Шерлок.  
— Что? — смутился тот.  
— Ты слышал меня, — возмутился Шерлок и снова полез в шкатулку.

— Боже, ты не даешь мне даже переварить всё это, — потер переносицу Джон, недовольно хмурясь на то, как Шерлок достает из коробки диск в белой упаковке.

— Смотрел?  
— Это тот же, что есть у меня, вроде, — отрицательно покачал головой Джон.  
— Что? — так удивился Шерлок, что даже произнёс постыдную для себя фразу.  
— Это расширенная версия твоего поздравления с днём рождения, верно? — растерялся Джон. Возможно ему всё же стоило посмотреть видео целиком. Хотя начало было то же.  
— Да… Я не знал, что у тебя есть копия, — растерянно опустил коробочку на стол детектив.  
— Лестрейд принёс мне его вместе с некоторыми твоими вещами из его кабинета, когда ты… — неопределённый взмах руки сказал лучше слов.  
— О, — неловко выдал Холмс. — То есть ты смотрел его ещё тогда?  
— Ну, в общем да, на пару с бутылкой крепкого виски, — почесал затылок Джон.  
— Мне жаль… — тихо сказал Шерлок. Он часто так делал, когда серьёзные разговоры снова приводили их к тем двум годам.  
— Не надо, сколько ещё ты будешь винить себя по всяким мелочам? — поморщился мужчина.  
— Как ты сам говорил, это твои чувства, и я не могу на них забить.  
— Это не… Ладно, да, это одно и то же. Но мы уже много раз это обсуждали, я простил тебя.  
— Может быть, но я — нет. Я сглупил, в очередной раз. Я не рассчитал, какой эффект на тебя произведёт моя смерть. Я не ожидал, что это будет так тяжело для тебя, не знал, что это так сломит тебя… — видимо, для Шерлока всё это было слишком, так что он снова сел на стул, впервые с того момента, как принёс коробку.  
— Ну, это было действительно тяжело. Ты был единственным, что когда-то вернуло мне желание жить, так что твоя смерть стала последней каплей.

Шерлок поднял на него растерянный взгляд.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ты не в курсе? Разве Майкрофт не следил за мной и не конспектировал каждый мой шаг?  
— Судя по тому, к чему ты клонишь, он упустил что-то значительное, — хмурился Шерлок, готовясь услышать то, что возможно расскажет Джон.  
— Ну, меня довольно часто посещали мысли, что больше нет смысла быть тут, жить на Бейкер-стрит, делать какие-то свои дела, ходить на работу. Тогда мне казалось, что в самом моем бесцельном существовании нет совершенно никакого смысла. С Гарри у нас уже давно далеко приятельские отношения, а больше меня тут ничто и не держало. Я часто думал, какого было тебе. К тому же пистолет всегда под рукой, — небрежно взмахнул рукой Джон.

Шерлок сидел и сжимал руками свои пижамные штаны.

— Что ты делал? — настойчиво спросил Шерлок.  
— Упивался в хлам и играл в русскую рулетку. Не одновременно. Всего по одному разу, но мне хватило этого на все два года, — поморщился Ватсон. — Только после этого я понял, что больше не смогу жить здесь, и начал искать квартиру.

Шерлок перестал дышать.

— Ты чуть не убил себя?

Джон промолчал. Вопрос был скорее риторический.

— Из-за того, что меня не было рядом? — он поднял на него взгляд полный боли и сожаления.  
— Из-за того, что тебя в принципе не было, но да, — сжал губы в тонкую линию мужчина, а потом усмехнулся. — Хах, полагаю, мы квиты, да?  
— Джон, — жалобно протянул Шерлок.

Джон сжалился над другом. Он снова сел на свой стул напротив него и протянул ему руку в знак поддержки. Детектив ухватился за неё обеими руками, словно сейчас от этого зависела жизнь Джона или его собственная.

— Ну же, Шерлок, это было давно. Судьба была благосклонна и я остался жив, она точно знала, что мы должны будем встретиться снова, — он слабо улыбнулся.

Шерлок не плакал, но казалось, что был на грани этого. Они сидели так несколько минут. Джон не пытался освободить руку, так как понимал, что такая новость действительно шокировала бедного социопата и ему сейчас нужна поддержка и доказательство того, что друг жив.

— Я не уверен, что смогу отпустить тебя, — наконец нарушил молчание Шерлок, уставившись на их руки.  
— Я думал, у нас тут дело, — хмыкнул Ватсон.  
— Это важнее любого дела, — он слегка погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони доктора.

Вот это уже было несколько смущающим, но Джон упрямо говорил себе не шевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть момент. Правда, что значил для них этот момент, он понять не мог. Не сам.

Так что он решил помочь Шерлоку и свободной рукой залез в шкатулку. Немного пощупав там, он достал заламинированный документ.

— Я не знал о нём, — слегка потряс им в воздухе Джон.  
— Никто не знал, даже Майкрофт, хотя это, конечно, вряд ли. Мне это выдал его коллега много позже после неудачного отлёта. Он тогда даже больше не был актуален.  
— Я рад, что твоя сестра устроила это, — признался Ватсон.  
— А я-то как рад, — невесело усмехнулся тот.  
— Да, верно, — Джон положил документ на край стола.  
— Я тогда читал твой блог.  
— Я помню.  
— Наше первое дело.  
— Точно.  
— История нашего знакомства.  
— Ну да.  
— Джон, — возмутился простоте его ответов Холмс.  
— Прости, я думал, ты к чему-то ведешь, — растерялся тот.  
— Веду, но всё же.  
— Понял, извини, буду более внимателен.  
— Я хотел сказать, что на тот момент это была одна из тех вещей, которой мне никак не хотелось лишиться. Это было то, что я хотел помнить последним.  
— У тебя был передоз, — напомнил доктор.  
— Спасибо, а то я не в курсе. Я же сам его устроил, — все же отпустил его Шерлок и сложил свои руки на груди.  
— Но зачем? — недоумевал тот.

Шерлок поджал губы.

— Знаешь, мы точно лучшие друзья. У нас обоих одинаково велика склонность к самоубийству.  
— Ты что?! — воскликнул Джон.  
— А чего ты ожидал? — всполошился Шерлок. — Мне оставалось жить максимум шесть месяцев совершенно одному без шанса на спасение и возвращение. А оно мне не надо. Я хотел ускорить процесс.  
— Шерлок, ты бы мог найти смысл жить везде, где бы ни был, — развёл руками Ватсон.  
— Если там не было тебя, то не было и смысла, — говоря это, Шерлок отвёл взгляд максимально в сторону от Джона.  
— Да ты просто королева драмы, — фыркнул тот.  
— Ответ неверный, — он закрыл лицо руками в уставшем жесте.  
— Тогда какой правильный ответ?  
— Шерлок — это женское имя.

Буквально на секунду Джон замер, а потом его лицо озарила улыбка, и он рассмеялся точно так же, как когда впервые услышал это.

— Что за чёрт, я думал у нас серьёзный разговор, Шерлок.

Тот молчал и с легкой улыбкой наблюдал за ним.

— Ну правда, какой ответ? — отсмеялся Джон, хотя улыбаться не перестал.  
— Тот, который я так и не смог сказать тебе даже на пороге смерти.

С этими словами Холмс подался вперёд и коснулся пальцами щеки друга. Тот тут же удивленно замер и перестал улыбаться.

— Шерлок… — настороженно начал Ватсон.  
— Джон, — перебил его тот. — Я люблю тебя.

Джон тут же резко вдохнул воздух через нос и отстранился от его руки. Он отодвинул стул и встал с него, разворачиваясь боком к столу. Уперся руками в бока и опустил голову, а глаза и вовсе зажмурил. Шерлок не издавал ни звука, и Джон даже не уверен, опустил ли тот руку.

Это казалось невозможным. Просто странным сном, и Джон соврёт, если скажет, что это первый его подобный сон. Но ведь прикосновения и чувства, всё это так реально. Значит это не сон. Значит реальность. Значит здесь и сейчас. Шерлок любит его. Любил ещё тогда. Любил, возможно, даже ещё раньше. Он любит его. Шерлок чёртов Холмс любит его. Шерлок я-женат-на-своей-работе Холмс. Шерлок Холмс — высокофункциональный социопат. Шерлок Холмс, его сосед и лучший друг. Шерлок, которого, сам того не осознавая, любил Джон. Может быть не так сразу, как тот, но на момент падения уже точно. И точно сейчас. Здесь и сейчас.

Джон поднял голову вверх и открыл глаза.

«Господи, я что, люблю его?» — удивился он осознанию.

Прозвучавшее признание встало на свое место, как последний кусочек пазла. Вот почему они так сблизились после последнего переезда. Вот что было с Шерлоком последние два месяца. Вот что значит эта шкатулка. Вот что значит весь этот разговор.

— Как давно?  
— Не знаю.  
— Шерлок, как давно? — посмотрел на него Джон.  
— Не знаю я! Осознал, когда был на миссии. А когда началось… — Шерлок быстро прикусил губу. — Не знаю.  
— Шерлок.  
— Когда ты выстрелил в таксиста, доволен? — взмахнул руками тот.  
— Нет. Я не понимаю. Я был уверен, что ты влюблен в Ту Женщину, — полностью повернулся к нему Ватсон.  
— Джон! — истерично взмахнул руками Шерлок. — Она была умна и даже почти смогла провести меня и Майкрофта. Ещё ни одна женщина до неё не показывала настолько высокого уровня интеллекта. Я был впечатлен.  
— Ты грустил, когда она умерла.  
— Ты тоже грустишь, когда хорошие люди умирают, но я же ничего не говорю.  
— Не назвал бы её хорошей.  
— У нас разное видение, это нормально, — буркнул Холмс.

Воцарилось молчание. Джон сверлил взглядом Шерлока, Шерлок холодильник, холодильник сверлить взглядом не мог по очевидным причинам.

— Так сегодняшний спектакль был намёком?  
— Скорее попыткой показать, что, несмотря на этот дефект, со мной весьма удобно жить и тебе нет нужды съезжать.  
— Дефект? — возмущенно переспросил Джон. — Дефект, Шерлок?  
— А что же ещё! — подскочил со стула тот и стал ходить кругами со своей стороны стола. — Ты гетеросексуал, полностью отрицающий даже мысль о связях с мужчинами. Я твой лучший друг, удобный сосед и ничего более. И тебе, очевидно, не понравилось бы жить с мужчиной, который испытывает к тебе сексуальное влечение, так что мне надо было как-то показать, что несмотря на то, что теперь ты знаешь, между нами ничего не изменится.  
— Шерлок, всё уже изменилось, — развёл руками Джон.

Тот остановился и растерянно посмотрел на стол и шкатулку.

— Нет, — упрямо произнес он.  
— Да, Шерлок, всё изменилось. Уже давным давно. Ещё когда я вернулся на Бейкер-стрит.

Детектив в недоумении уставился на него.

— Я не гей.

Шерлок закатил глаза и отвернулся.

— Но это не значит, что ты не стал исключением, как, чёрт возьми, и всегда.

Холмс не смел поворачиваться обратно. Джон облегченно вздохнул и снова сел на стул.

— Вау, теперь я понял. Это правда тяжело. Не представляю, каково было тебе начинать это всё.  
— Джон, проясни, — снова посмотрел на него Шерлок.  
— Смена ролей, — усмехнулся тот.  
— Джон! — Шерлок опёрся руками на стол.  
— Прости, прости, — виновато улыбнулся он. — Я не знаю, насколько это велико и как давно оно во мне, но я думаю, что разделяю твои чувства.

Стоило только Джону договорить, как Шерлок резко нагнулся через стол, обхватил его голову руками и потянул на себя. Меньше чем через секунду их губы столкнулись в нервном и жадном поцелуе. Джон отреагировал почти сразу и, отвечая на поцелуй, положил руки на плечи Шерлока, как бы говоря ему, что всё хорошо и можно расслабиться. Тот действительно ослабил хватку и теперь его ладони просто лежали на щеках Джона, не цепляясь за него, словно его необходимо было удержать, а иначе всё это исчезнет. Губы Шерлока были резки и в противовес этому они оказались очень мягкими. Он целовался требовательно и ласково, словно одновременно умолял и приказывал. И, честно говоря, у него выходило не очень-то умело. Джону казалось, что он мог бы сейчас прочитать мысли Шерлока, основной из которых была: «Теперь можно. Наконец-то можно!». Хотя в целом Джон был с ним солидарен. Ощущения были невероятными, как и сам Шерлок в целом. Ватсон просто пытался успевать за ним и не давать поводов для паники. Они просто целовались, никто из них не пытался использовать язык. Им было достаточно того что есть. И одновременно недостаточно. Парадокс.

Всё было хорошо, даже в каком-то роде волшебно и нереально, пока Джон не заметил, что им начинает не хватать воздуха. Он чуть надавил на плечи Холмса, заставляя того отстраниться.

Шерлок дёрнулся, словно его обожгло, и отпустил Джона. Он явно ожидал, что тот всё обдумал и принял решение, что передумал и ничего не чувствует к нему.

— Шерлок, нам нужен воздух, помнишь? — пытался отдышаться тот.  
— Дышать скучно, — он фыркнул, хотя сам вдыхал полной грудью.  
— Засранец, — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Шерлок.  
— Ага, и ты должен помнить, что я старше и выдержка у меня уже не та.  
— Мэри не жаловалась, — хмыкнул Холмс.  
— Хах, Мэри не… Что? Вы что, сплетничали обо мне?  
— Она почти сразу всё поняла. У нас даже был серьёзный разговор на эту тему. Я клялся, что счастлив за вас и всё будет так, как будет. Как захочешь ты.  
— Господи, она говорила с тобой об этом или нет?  
— Это же Мэри, она не упускала шанса похвастаться, — он заметно покраснел.  
— Чёрт, — протянул Джон и прикрыл глаза рукой.  
— Там всё было в рамках приличия, — Шерлок попытался успокоить его.  
— Такие разговоры уже выходят за рамки приличия. Серьёзно, что за чёрт, Мэри! — вскинул руки к небу Джон.

Вдруг со стороны гостиной раздался смех Рози.

— Я не уверен, но мне кажется, это… — начал было Шерлок.  
— Ни. Слова.  
— Как скажешь…

Они сидели в тишине, но она, наконец-то, не была напряженной. Просто казалось, что больше не нужны слова, когда всё самое главное уже было сказано. Они всё ещё были по разные стороны стола, но теперь под ним их ноги переплелись в сложном узле. Шерлок сложил руки в замок, кажется, пытаясь немного держать себя в руках. Он выглядел великолепно: губы слегка припухли и блестели, острые скулы залил яркий румянец, а яркие живые глаза словно светились счастьем.

И несмотря на эту великолепную идиллию и желание Джона забыть о шкатулке, посадить Шерлока на свои колени и целовать, целовать, целовать… Всё же было кое-что, что требовало дополнительных разъяснений.

— Давай продолжим?  
— Серьёзно? Я думал, мы закончили, — выгнул бровь Шерлок и соблазнительно улыбнулся.

Джону пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы суметь собраться с мыслями.

— Я хочу знать и об остальных предметах.

Шерлок прочистил горло и глянул на шкатулку. Потом снова на Джона.

— Ты уверен? — расстроенно выгнул брови он.  
— Давай.  
— Тогда обещай, что всё останется так, как сейчас, — он нахмурился.  
— Или так или лучше, давай уже.  
— Джон.  
— Да обещаю я! Что вообще из этого может сделать хуже?  
— Есть то, что может, — прикусил губу Шерлок и тут же полез в шкатулку. — Например это.

С этими словами он достал карточки, что использовал на свадьбе Джона. Тот в ожидании смотрел на детектива. Холмс принялся тасовать бумажки, видимо, чтобы куда-то деть руки.

— Здесь ведь не всё, да?  
— Верно.  
— Где остальная часть?  
— Давно сгорели в огне нашего камина, — поморщился он.  
— А почему эти здесь?  
— Они о тебе.  
— Вау, на моей-то свадьбе.  
— Нет, в смысле только о тебе. Без упоминания Мэри или самой свадьбы. Тут рассказы о наших делах и моя речь для тебя одного, — упрямо не поднимал глаз Холмс.

Джон умолк и не решался что-то сказать.

— Я весьма эгоистичен, но, думаю, ты в курсе, — Шерлок махнул рукой и продолжил тасовать бумажки. — Мне нравилась Мэри, я любил её… в ином роде, конечно. Она была моим вторым другом. И я сожалею, что её нет. Но это не мешало мне то и дело тихо ревновать или вредничать, как например при отборе этих карточек. Мне хотелось сохранить только ту часть, где ты счастлив или со мной. Остальное, к моему удивлению, я сжёг с большим удовольствием.  
— Не уверен, что могу тебя винить за это, — хмыкнул Джон.

Они ещё немного помолчали.

— Грег сказал, что ты рано ушёл со свадьбы.

Шерлок сглотнул и поднял на Джона виноватый взгляд. И наверное только то, что его ноги были зажаты между ног Джона, не давало ему сбежать от этого вопроса в другую комнату.

— Ну, это тоже эгоизм, — вздохнул он и снова уставился на свои руки.  
— Объясни.  
— Что тут объяснять? Это смена эпохи. Начало нового, окончание старого, бла-бла. Я не хотел смотреть на это дольше, чем рассчитывал, так что когда официоз закончился, я ушёл. Я не хотел мешать вам двоим или кому-либо на свадьбе. Я удивлён, что Лестрейд заметил.  
— Не он, Молли. Просто она поделилась с ним этим, а он потом рассказал мне.  
— А, да, конечно, — согласился Шерлок.

Должно было воцариться неловкое молчание, но вместо этого Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Я только сейчас понял, о чём говорила миссис Хадсон.  
— Когда?  
— Не важно, но суть ты знаешь, — махнул рукой Холмс.  
— А Майкрофт из-за тебя так и не пришёл?  
— О, он не знает, — самодовольно улыбнулся детектив.  
— Не может быть, — фыркнул Джон. Потом помолчал. Потом выгнул брови. — Как?  
— Мой брат видит всё и всех, пока это не касается чувств и эмоций. Конечно, на некоторых у него глаз намётан, но меня он точно так и не раскусил.  
— В смысле «глаз намётан»?

Шерлок выгнул бровь. Джон задумался. Вспомнил, что Грег недавно в красках жаловался на кипу работы, присылаемой сверху. Выпучил глаза.

— Да ты смеёшься надо мной!  
— Да, но лишь потому, что ты понял это только сейчас.  
— Господи, серьёзно?  
— Это мой брат, Джон, он сама серьёзность, помнишь?  
— Я не смогу спокойно смотреть Грегу в глаза.  
— Придётся. У Майкрофта грандиозный план и он не потерпит его нарушений.  
— Давай мы просто продолжим, а? У меня голова сейчас взорвется.  
— Как скажешь, — Шерлок, наконец, положил стопку бумажек на стол и снова полез в шкатулку.

— Мой первый блокнот, объясни, — спросил Джон до того, как тот успел его достать.  
— Ну, тут всё просто. Мне нравится перечитывать его. В начале ты был весьма щедр на похвалу для меня и даже конспектировал её. Блокнот просто согревает душу, ничего более. Да и тут наши первые дела в твоей черновой записи, было жаль это всё выкидывать.  
— Ну да, только теперь он звучит как самое интимное, что тут есть.  
— О, ты удивишься, — загадочно протянул Шерлок и снова потянулся к шкатулке.

Джон сглотнул. Он знал, что последует за блокнотом. Одно из двух.

— Телефон, — вздохнул он, когда Шерлок молча достал его.  
— Да, я не нашел в себе сил избавиться от него.

Джон удивленно уставился на Шерлока. Неужели он жалеет о смерти Мориарти так же, как о «смерти» Той Женщины…

— Джон, я просил тебя не думать самому, не сейчас. У тебя на лице всё бегущей строкой пишется.  
— Но ты же сам сказал…  
— Я имел в виду не это, — закатил глаза Шерлок и положил телефон подальше от них. — Да, из-за него было много проблем и прочего, но так было бы с любым телефоном. Однако я оставил его не поэтому.

Он умолк, ожидая вопроса или комментария, но Джон напряженно молчал. Шерлок тут же продолжил.

— На нём был наш последний разговор, перед тем, как я прыгнул. Только когда я вернулся, я узнал, как эти два года прошли для тебя. Для меня это стало шоком. И когда Грег вернул мне вещи из дела о моем… уходе… Там же был и телефон. И мне не хватило сил выкинуть то, что в последний раз связало нас сильнее всего. Да и до сих пор я никак не могу простить себе той ошибки и заставить избавиться от этого напоминания о ней…  
— Зато я могу! — Джон встал с места, резко схватил телефон, подошел к мусорному баку и с силой бросил его туда. — И чтобы больше я его в нашем доме не видел.  
— Так точно, капитан, — благодарно улыбнулся ему Шерлок.

Джон снова сел на стул и стал ждать. Шерлок сидел напротив со сложенными руками и просто смотрел на него. Никаких действий, только переглядки. Счастливые и полные надежды от Шерлока. Терпеливые и ожидающие от Джона.

— Что? — спросил, наконец, Шерлок.  
— А ты не собираешься продолжить?  
— А ты этого точно хочешь?  
— Ну раз мы поговорили о Той Женщине, было бы хорошо обсудить и Джанин, — пожал плечами Джон.

Шерлок замер и похлопал глазами.

— При чём здесь она?  
— Ты сделал ей предложение, — напомнил Ватсон.  
— Это было для дела.  
— И всё же из кучи вариантов ты выбрал начать встречаться с ней и сделать предложение, — с лёгкой ноткой ревности заявил Ватсон.

Шерлок снова промолчал. Потом что-то решил для себя и вздохнул.

— Я не встречался с ней.  
— Ну да, точно, — хмыкнул Джон.  
— Не в том смысле, в котором ты думаешь. Я навесил ей лапши про то, что в моей семье чтят традиции и у нас не будет секса до свадьбы. А она очень его хотела. Думаю, поэтому она ничего не заподозрила, когда я сделал ей предложение спустя месяц «отношений».  
— То есть вы…  
— Я не спал с ней, Джон. — Шерлок потянулся и взял Джона за руку, несильно пожимая её. — Причем ни в одном из смыслов. Да, она какое-то время жила тут и даже носила мои рубашки, но я не ложился с ней в одну кровать. Уходил на дела или занимался опытами до поздней ночи. Мне была противна мысль о сне в одной кровати с ней. А после предложения и проникновения в офис, она и вовсе поняла, что я использовал её. Тогда она использовала меня, и мы мирно разошлись.  
— В смысле?  
— Ах да, ты же не знаешь. Пока мы разбирались с Мэри, Джанин написала много скандальных статей про меня и продала в газеты. Писала про меня всякие гадости и обвиняла в сомнительных вещах. У неё даже был эфир на ток-шоу. Она сейчас в Сассексе, в своем новеньком коттедже, ну, была там, когда всё закончилось.  
— Я… не слышал про это, — Джон растерянно глядел на него и протянул свободную руку, чтобы взяться с ним за руки.  
— Ну да, ты был занят, а потом все газеты только и писали о возвращении Мориарти. Но заработать своё она успела.  
— Ого, Шерлока Холмса кинули, — фыркнул Джон.  
— Да-да, наслаждайся этим столько, сколько захочешь, — усмехнулся Шерлок.  
— И всё же странно, что ты не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем фальшивые отношения.  
— Ну… — протянул тот, отведя глаза в сторону.  
— Шерлок?  
— Вообще-то, я использовал её ещё и для того, чтобы тебя позлить. Я был так расстроен свадьбой, что решил завести себе подружку. Поставить тебя на своё место, так сказать.

Джон удивленно выгнул брови.

— Только я не учёл, что ты не был влюблен меня и был женат на любимой женщине, — состроил комичную виноватую мину Холмс.

Джон фыркнул и чмокнул обе руки мужчины.

— Ладно, но зачем ты тогда хранишь кольцо, что купил ей?  
— Я не храню его, оно вообще было арендовано. Я вернул его сразу, как выписался.  
— Тогда что в коробочке? — растерялся Джон.  
— А, так вот что ты подумал. И поэтому не захотел открывать, верно? Теперь ясно, почему ты ничего не понял в итоге обыска.  
— Шерлок, — тактично напомнил о себе Джон.  
— Только если ты правда хочешь открыть её.  
— Там не то подставное кольцо, так что я спокоен.  
— Ну и зря, — пожал плечами Шерлок и достал из шкатулки черную бархатную коробочку. Он подержал её в руках, а потом протянул Джону.

— Давай ты сам, иначе будет выглядеть странно.  
— Прекрати меня пугать, — нахмурился Ватсон и взял коробочку.

Он какое-то время разглядывал её, гадая, что там, и не решаясь узнать. Но рано или поздно ему бы пришлось, так что он глубоко вздохнул и открыл коробочку.

— Что? — тут же выдохнул Джон.

В ней красиво стояли два тонких золотых кольца. Разного размера, но одинаковые по толщине. Абсолютно без каких-либо украшений или дизайна. Просто золотые ободки.

— Что это, Шерлок? — растерянно спросил Джон.  
— Достань, там есть гравировка.

Джон послушно достал одно из колец. На той его части, что была зарыта в бархат, на внутренней стороне действительно была надпись. На кольце поменьше красивым почерком было выгравировано «Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс».

Тут Джон здорово напрягся. Неужели есть ещё кто-то, о ком Джон не знает. Женщина или мужчина. Кто-то, с кем Шерлок собирался пожениться или даже был обручен. Это было очень неожиданно и даже неловко. Захотелось тут же отложить коробочку и забыть о ней, как о страшном сне.

Он неуверенно взглянул на Шерлока.

— Джон, ты должен осмотреть оба кольца, — настаивал тот.

Ватсон тяжко вздохнул. Он поставил кольцо на место и достал второе, которое побольше. Не готовый к новостям, он зажмурился, но почти сразу заставил себя открыть глаза и прочитать надпись.

«Джон Хэмиш Ватсон».

Джон моргнул. Снова прочитал. Нахмурился. Прочитал ещё раз. Потер глаза. Опять взглянул на надпись. Удивительно, но гравировка не меняла имени.

— И ты ещё не хотел мне это объяснять. Что это, Шерлок?  
— Кольца, Джон, очевидно же, — слегка ссутулился тот и отвёл взгляд.  
— Так, давай без кривляний. Что это?  
— Маленький сувенир с миссии.  
— Я спрошу последний раз: Что это?  
— Говорю же, сделал, пока был на миссии. Я… Просто, оставшись один на долгое время без возможности даже узнать, как у тебя дела, я осознал, что не могу продолжать быть просто твоим другом. И тогда я собрался рискнуть. Я собирался рассказать тебе, что чувствую и что хочу быть с тобой. Но ты в ресторане ждал Мэри, чтобы сделать ей предложение. И ты был в бешенстве. Так что я не посмел даже пытаться. А кольца так и лежали в кармане, пока ты ломал мне нос. Ну и потом они уже не нужны были, так что я положил их сюда. Конец.

Джон в шоке уставился на него.

— Шерлок, ты собирался сделать мне предложение?  
— Ну, не прямо при встрече. Рассчитывал побыть просто в отношениях месяц или два, — пожал плечами Шерлок, все ещё смотря куда угодно, только не на Джона.  
— Шерлок…  
— Но ты давно съехал с Бейкер-стрит и собирался жениться. Ты жил дальше, тогда как я застрял во временах двухгодичной давности. Это было ожидаемо, просто я не хотел признавать этого.  
— Я… Я не знаю, что сказать, — вертел в руках кольцо со своим именем Джон.  
— Ну точно не вздумай извиняться, это будет глупо, — фыркнул Холмс.  
— Да, я так и решил. Так что, — Джон покивал и взял левую руку Шерлока. Тот легко подчинился и снова посмотрел на него. Но заметив, что Джон ещё держит кольцо, он заметно напрягся.

И правильно, потому что Джон тут же надел кольцо со своим именем на безымянный палец Шерлока. Тот резко и обрывисто вздохнул.

— Думаю, они всё-таки пригодятся.  
— Джон, это вроде как неправильно…  
— Шерлок, у нас с тобой с самого знакомства всё неправильно. Надо продолжать в том же духе.  
— Мне нравится твоя логика, — легко согласился Шерлок и взял кольцо со своим именем. Он нежно притянул к себе руку Джона, поцеловал каждый его палец в тыльную сторону и надел на безымянный кольцо.  
— Тебе просто нравлюсь я, — фыркул Джон.  
— Определённо, — улыбнулся Шерлок.

Они сидели, держась за руки и снова переплетясь ногами, и не могли оторвать друг от друга глаз. Шерлок внимательно и мечтательно вглядывался в лицо своего блоггера, словно увидел в нём что-то новое и интересное. Джон же просто, наконец-то в открытую, любовался Холмсом. Он уже мечтал о том, как зароется обеими руками в эти жесткие кудри, как будет расцеловывать лицо любимого, как будет обнимать его, лежа на диване, как будет держаться с ним за руки в такси и на улице. Представил, как они будут вместе смеяться над выражением лица Салли Донован и прочих полицейских. И как, может быть не явно, но будет удивлён Майкрофт. Джон представил Рождество у родителей Шерлока, и приятные романтичные вечера, когда Рози будет ночевать у миссис Хадсон. Представил их скромную свадьбу и всё такой же опасный и безумный быт, но теперь с огромной долей романтики и жарких ночей.

Но вдруг он сбился с мысли, когда заметил, что на лице возлюбленного заиграла хитрая ухмылка. Джон уже хотел было смутиться, ведь Шерлок наверняка опять каким-то образом прочел его мысли, но тут Шерлок заговорил:  
— А ты знал, что фактически вы с Мэри не были женаты?

Джон растерянно уставился на своего бойфренда (-Пф, ты не в том возрасте, чтобы использовать такие слова. -Заткнись, Шерлок.)

— Так как это не было её настоящее имя, ваш брак можно считать недействительным.  
— Так, а ну-ка прекрати это, — закатил глаза Джон.  
— Да я так, просто упомянул факты.  
— Что за чёрт, Шерлок, прекращай.  
— Нет, я понимаю, вы любили друг друга и решили, что другого имени, кроме Мэри Ватсон, у неё нет, но всё же, чисто юридически…  
— Ну что ты несёшь, а? — усмехнулся он.  
— Если смотреть на законы, то я буду твоим первым супругом, — просиял широкой улыбкой Холмс.

Джон рассмеялся. Шерлок не был уверен, как на это реагировать, так что просто ждал какого-то связного ответа.

— Ты правда самый большой идиот на свете. Конечно, ты мой первый супруг. Я в принципе впервые связываю себя романтическими отношениями с мужчиной.  
— Но?  
— Мэри была первой и последней женщиной, на которой я женился. Ты будешь первым и последним мужчиной. И прекрати соперничать с ней, в этом больше нет никакого смысла.  
— Я буду последним? — серьёзно спросил Шерлок, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Джона.  
— Я не люблю мужчин, Шерлок. Я люблю только тебя. И ты будешь последним моим мужем, даже если мы разведёмся на следующий же день после свадьбы.  
— Ну, во-первых, расторжение брачного контракта требует больше, чем один день, даже при вмешательстве Майкрофта. Во-вторых, я не настолько идиот, чтобы, заполучив Джона Ватсона в супруги, хоть когда-либо жалеть об этом.  
— О, иди сюда, невозможный ты мой.

Он потянул Шерлока за руку, чтобы тот обошёл стол и подошёл к Джону. Вот теперь, когда со шкатулкой было покончено, Ватсон наконец мог устроить любовника на своих коленях и зарыться руками в его кудри, пока их языки сплелись в жарком поцелуе, обещающем, может не всё, но многое на сегодняшнюю ночь. Детектив быстро нашёл удачное положение на коленях мужчины, чтобы ненавязчиво показать, что его слова о сексуальном влечении не были преувеличением. Впрочем, Джон поверил ему ещё на словах, ведь и сам находился в похожем положении.

Однако им пришлось быстро прерваться и отстраниться на более или менее приемлемое расстояние, так как в гостиной выключился телевизор и послышался топот маленьких ножек в сторону кухни. Шерлок встал на ноги прямо перед Джоном, не отпуская его руки. Казалось, что теперь они были не в силах не быть рядом и не прикасаться друг к другу.

Рози зашла на кухню и взглянула на мужчин.

Джону в голову пришла мысль, что позже им надо будет обязательно объяснить ей, что теперь у неё будет два папы, но это потом. А пока девочка радостно ахнула, заметив на обеденном столе статуэтку кошки, и залезла на стул, чтобы лучше рассмотреть беспорядок, что устроили тут взрослые.

— Смотри, и не придётся переезжать, у Розамунд и без того появилась своя комната, — хитро просиял Холмс.  
— Думаю, это надо убрать, — вздохнул Джон и с любовью закатил глаза.  
— Да, иначе как мне завалить тебя на этот стол, — уверенно кивнул Шерлок и начал складывать в шкатулку вещи, которые мало интересовали Рози.  
— Шерлок! — смутился Джон и честно готов был дать возлюбленному подзатыльник.  
— Перестань, Джон, она даже и не запомнит этой брошенной мимолетной фразы.  
— Какой? — девочка поняла, что говорят про неё.  
— Никакой, Mon cher Watson. Подай мне, пожалуйста, те карточки, — улыбнулся Шерлок.

И тут Джон вспомнил о самой последней детали.

— Шерлок, почему ты всегда так обращаешься к Рози? — тихо спросил Джон, уповая, что дочь слишком занята кошечкой, чтобы вслушиваться.  
— Потому что ты не представляешь, как долго я мечтал сказать это тебе, так что это был единственный способ для меня сказать «Mon cher Watson» и не выдать себя, — не глядя на него, признался Шерлок.  
— Ладно, а почему она не должна была видеть эту коробку?  
— М?  
— Утром ты сказал, что ей не стоило видеть её.  
— О, нет, вот тогда я говорил о тебе. Я не предполагал, что когда-либо признаюсь тебе, так что то, что ты нашел её, было для меня катастрофой.  
— Ну, хорошо, что ты всегда найдешь выход их любой передряги, — ласково улыбнулся ему Джон.  
— Точно, в конце концов, я же единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, — хмыкнул Шерлок и чмокнул Джона в губы.

Мужчина тут же растерянно посмотрел на дочь. Та смотрела на них, подперев голову руками и улыбаясь так широко, как только могла.

— Папочка, вы с дядей Шерлоком как принц с принцессой, — мечтательно улыбаясь, заявила девчушка.  
— Но только чур я принц, — тут же спохватился Джон и задорно «бипнул» нос дочурки.  
— А, значит я снизу? — выгнул на него брови детектив.  
— Бога ради, Шерлок! — снова покраснел Джон.  
— Говорю тебе, ты слишком сильно волнуешься, — фыркнул Холмс, унося коробку в спальню.  
— Молись, чтобы ты оказался прав, — закрыл лицо руками от смущения Ватсон.  
— Бога нет, Джон! — прикрикнул тот из комнаты.

Так и началась невероятно счастливая и интересная жизнь Шерлока, Джона и Розамунд Холмс-Ватсонов. Свадьба не заставила себя долго ждать. Майкрофт долго ворчал, что это нарушало все его какие-то планы. Ворчал, пока не узнал, что его и Лестрейда посадили за один столик, хоть это и противоречило правилам рассадки. Рози была великолепна в новом платьице, которое выбрала вместе с тётей Молли. Миссис Хадсон, казалось, была растрогана больше, чем мама Шерлока, но это только казалось (-Они наплакали одинаковое количество слез, Джон, уверяю тебя). И в этот раз Майк Стамфорд сумел появиться на свадьбе. Даже Гарри, пораженная выбором своего брата, смогла присутствовать и от души поздравила Джона.

И всё у этой семьи было хорошо. Погони, романтика, семейные посиделки и праздники, школьные дни Рози.

Пока в один прекрасный день за обедом шестнадцатилетняя девушка не оторвалась от тарелки и не уставилась на отцов.

— О, я поняла, что значит «завалить на стол», — слишком обыденным голосом сообщила о своём озарении Розамунд.

Джон поперхнулся супом и тут же кинул убийственный взгляд на любимого супруга. Шерлок отложил ложку и сложил руки перед собой.

— Что ж, полагаю, уверовать никогда не поздно…


End file.
